Lily and the Mauraders
by superduperducky
Summary: Lily transfers into Hogwarts in the middle of her 6th year, and quickly falls for the leader of her new group of friends, the Mauraders. But their will always be obstacles before anyone gets exactly what they want. *COMPLETE!* finally!
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All the characters and environments belong to the talented writer J.K.R.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for taking interest in my story! Please review. It makes me feel special. I'll give a kiss to anyone who reviews! ::MWAH!::  
  
Lily was an all around beauty. She had glowing emerald eyes, fiery red hair, a porcelain doll complexion, and a very beautiful and curvy body. Any boy who laid eyes on her thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Plus she had a personality to match. She was always happy and kind to everyone unless you got on her bad side. She was known to have one hell of a temper. Lily used to go to another wizarding school on the other side of England, but in the middle of her 6th year her family moved and she had to be transferred to Hogwarts where she didn't know anyone. Luckily that was soon to change.  
  
"Lily! Hurry up! You're going to miss the train!"  
  
"I know mother I'm going." She swiftly kissed her mother and said "I love you, I'll see you at Christmas and ill write all the time I promise!"  
  
"Ok sweetums, I love you, see you soon"  
  
"Bye mother!" Lily ran onto the train dragging her things behind her. She started looking for an open compartment, but could only find one that had four boys about her age in it. She opened the door and asked "Hey, I was wondering if I could sit in here, all the others are full" All the boys sat dumbfounded at her beauty for a few seconds until she cut in. "Hello? Can I?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah sure!" said James the leader of the group of friends.  
  
"Thanks" she took a seat next to a boy with long black hair and deep entrancing eyes and put her stuff in the holder above them.  
  
"Um I'm Lily, you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm Sirius," said the boy who was sitting next to her. She took a better look at him, he was quite handsome.  
  
"I'm James Potter," said the leader. She decided he was very attractive too. He had ice blue eyes, unruly raven hair, and a nice even tan.  
  
"Remus Lupin" said the boy next to James. He had ear length sandy hair, with brown eyes and was the tallest except for Sirius.  
  
"And I'm Peter" He seemed to be the oddball of the group. He was not very good looking compared to the others. He was pretty short with annoying brown hair and lifeless eyes. She didn't like him much.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure"  
  
"So what year are you in?" said James  
  
"Oh I'm in 6th, you?"  
  
"Oh we are too! What a coincidence!" yelled Sirius just a bit too loud.  
  
"Padfoot, Do you even know what coincidence means?" stated Remus  
  
"Not really but I used it right didn't I?"  
  
"Lucky guess"  
  
"Oh sure it was, you all know I'm a genius!" At this the whole compartment laughed.  
  
"Well anyways I heard some people talk about houses, what are they talking about?" questioned Lily  
  
"Oh Hogwarts students are divided into four separate houses, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has their own separate qualities. Gryfindor is obviously the best since were in it" said James. Everyone laughed. Pretty soon they were all getting to know each other better and were soon talking like they had been friends for years. A few hours later the train stopped at Hogsmeade and all the students were piling into the carriages except for the first years.  
  
"Hey James do you mind if I come into yours? I don't know anyone else."  
  
"Yeah sure, no problem"  
  
Soon all the carriages arrived at Hogwarts and as soon as Lily stepped out a lady called Professor McGonagal came up and said "Lily, since you are new here and have not been sorted yet you will need to come with the first years"  
  
"Oh ok Professor" Lily looked back at the boys and said, "Hey guys, it was great meeting you, I'll see you soon if were in the same house, If not, thanks"  
  
"Thanks for what?" screamed James at her retreating back.  
  
"Everything!" she screamed back in response. Soon Lily was being ushered into a room with lots of little short years. 'I don't think I was ever that tiny was I?' thought Lily to herself. A few minutes later she was walking into the Great Hall in front of all the other students. She quickly spotted her new friends since they were waving like maniacs to her, trying to get her attention. She gave a scared wave back. All the men in the room glared at James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She was very nervous. She definitely didn't want to be a Slytherin from what she heard about them from the guys. She was thinking maybe Ravenclaw or Gryfindor would be good. After the hat said its poem, McGonagal started yelling names to come up to the stool to be sorted.  
  
"Ember, Marie" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Ernest, Richard"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Evans, Lily" Lily quickly walked up to the stool. She was very scared, her heart was racing, her mouth was dry, and her knees were wobbly. She slowly sat down and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Gryfindor!" The whole Gryfindor table was cheering. All the other tables were just glaring. She quickly ran down to the table to find a seat. James was waving her over and was pointing to a seat next to him. She ran over to him and sat down. She was next to James, across from Sirius and diagonal to Remus, Peter was on the other side of James.  
  
"Way to go Lily!" Sirius said, "You got the best house ever!"  
  
"Awesome. I was hoping I wasn't going to be put into Slytherin. From what you were saying they sound really mean, and they look it too. She looked up at the Slytherin table. All of them were wearing menacing snarls on their faces.  
  
"Oh they're just pissed cause we got the prettiest girl in the whole school in our house, and not theirs." James told her.  
  
"Oh really who?" Lily was looking up and down their table.  
  
"He was talking about you Lily" Remus told her seeing the confused look on her face.  
  
"Me? Don't kid yourself."  
  
"Have you ever looked in a mirror?!?! You are about the prettiest girl I've ever had the pleasure lay eyes on!" Sirius told her  
  
"He's right you know." Said James  
  
"Yeah whatever" mumbled Lily  
  
"You don't have to believe us but if you proof look at all the guys in here," Remus stated. Lily looked up and sure enough all the guys in the room seemed to be staring at one person...her. She blushed a deep crimson and looked down at her food.  
  
"See, what did we tell you" James whispered into her ear. Lily looked up at James. He was very handsome and she seemed to like him the most out of all the guys. 


	2. Goodnight

Disclaimer: Check previous chapter  
  
Pretty soon all the food at the table was cleared and everyone was trudging up to the common rooms. Everyone except Lily. She didn't know where they were. She quickly ran to catch up to James and the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey guys, where is our common room?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we forgot you didn't know." Stated Remus. "Just follow us" After a few more hallways and staircases they all arrived at a large painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Oh yeah a prefect told me, honey bee" said Peter.  
  
"Ugh I'm going to get so lost tomorrow. I have enough trouble trying to remember where the common room is, how am I supposed to know where my classes are?" questioned Lily as they stepped into the common room.  
  
"I'll show you around, me and you have all the same classes I think" replied James answering her question. Lily was very happy about this but tried not to show it. She didn't want to seem too eager.  
  
"Ok cool."  
  
"Cool?" asked all of the boys at once.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot your all from wizarding families. 'Cool' is a muggle term. It means like 'awesome'"  
  
"Ohhhh" sighed all the boys at once.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to go to bed. I don't want to be tired for class tomorrow"  
  
"Lily, it's only nine." Said James questioningly "Just one more hour"  
  
"I guess, one more hour wouldn't hurt, but that's it, no more then an hour"  
  
"Awesome, how about some chess Lily?" asked Remus  
  
"Chess? Puh-leeze! Chess is so boring moony," scolded Sirius.  
  
"Moony?" asked Lily. "I thought his name was Remus?" Said lily chuckling a bit at the name 'Moony'  
  
"Oh we never told you," said James as he sat on the couch. The others followed suit. But there was no room for Lily so she sat on the floor in front of all of them. "Well we each have our own little nicknames that we call each other. "I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. And we call our little group the Marauders" James noticing how uncomfortable Lily looked on the floor swooped down, grabbed Lily around the waist and sat her on his lab all in one movement before she could protest.  
  
"James what are you doing?"  
  
"Well you looked uncomfortable"  
  
"Well I was. Was it that obvious?" said Lily laughing a bit  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"Ok. Well your comfy and I'm tired so I don't feel like moving"  
  
James chuckled "Well you can stay right here if you want"  
  
"Ok" she said as she lay her head against his shoulder "well what are the nicknames supposed to mean?"  
  
"We can't tell you otherwise we would have to kill you," They had never told anyone that Remus was a werewolf, or that the rest of them were animagus, and they weren't going to start now.  
  
"That is such an old line. Can't you be a bit more creative?"  
  
"Nope!" Sirius cut in before James could answer. The entire group laughed. They all began talking but pretty soon Lily had fallen asleep on James's lap without him noticing.  
  
"Oh shit guys, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Don't ask us, you got yourself into this" said Sirius  
  
"What?!? How did I get myself into this?"  
  
"Well you were the one that was flirting with her all night" said Remus  
  
"Yeah so were you guys"  
  
"Yeah but you were flirting with her non-stop. We actually took a breather once in a while" said Sirius "Oh whatever"  
  
"You know it's true, and it's totally obvious fancy her, plus it's your fault you let her sit on your lap," said Sirius again.  
  
"Guys come on, what do I do?" ignoring Padfoot's comment.  
  
"Take her up to the girl's dormitory" said Remus using simple logic  
  
"I can't, last time I tried to get up to the girl's dormitory the stairs turned into a slide and wouldn't let me up"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that, it was hilarious, you fell right on your ass" said Sirius laughing really hard  
  
"Oh shut up and help me! We can't just leave her out here. Who knows what some freak would do to her"  
  
"Oh is someone being protective of his little baby?" said Sirius in a teasing voice  
  
"You're not helping any!"  
  
"Guys wouldn't it be a lot easier to just wake her up?" said Peter who had been silent the whole time.  
  
"But she looks so peaceful" said James in a fatherly tone. Lily slowly fluttered her eyes open.  
  
"Hmmm did someone say I was peaceful?" muttered Lily incoherently. Then realized she had her arms around James's neck and jumped out of his arms and fell to the floor.  
  
"Well someone's a little jumpy in the morning," said Sirius laughing out loud  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius"  
  
"Well your little boyfriend over here" said Sirius as he was pointing to James, "didn't want to wake you up"  
  
"James isn't my boyfriend Sirius" James secretly wished he were.  
  
"Well then he's going to be soon sweetheart"  
  
"Sirius don't call me that" scolded Lily "I'm going to bed, goodnight all of you"  
  
"Night" they all called in unison and slowly walked up to their dormitory as well. 


	3. Flying

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a friend who has very weird problems. Just like me!  
  
Lily slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked at the alarm clock beside her. 'Its only 5:30?' She thought to herself. 'Damn no use trying to get back to sleep know' Whenever Lily woke up there was no going back. For some reason she could never get back to sleep. So she slowly got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed and tried to decide what to do before her first class, which started at 8:00, which was about two hours away. "Hmmmm, I could start studying, no that's too boring, or I could go out and run, no I'm already nice and clean, I don't want to get sweaty..." She was doing this while walking down the stairs towards the common room not even noticing that she was doing so.  
  
"You know the first sign of craziness is talking to one's self"  
  
"Oh shut up James" He gave her that famous smirk that made all girls just melt. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"  
  
"Oh I'm just an early bird. May I ask the same for you?"  
  
"When Lily Evans wakes up there's no going back," replied Lily answering the raven-haired boy's question. James just chuckled  
  
"So what is there to do around this joint?" asked Lily  
  
"Lots of stuff, pulling pranks, eating, pulling pranks, sneaking around, pulling pranks, just hanging around, pulling pranks, flying..."  
  
"OK OK! I get it! Well to be more specific what is there that I can do right about now?"  
  
"We can go flying?"  
  
"Oh I'd love to! But the only problem is I don't have a broom."  
  
"Well you ride with me. I mean if you want to?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Soon after Lily had grabbed her coat, they were both walking over to the Quidditch pitch. James slid onto the front of the broom and motioned for Lily sit behind him. She slid on but was unsure of where to put her hands. So she decided to put them behind her on the back of the broom. He looked a bit upset about this but she tried not to notice. However Lily had never ridden on a broom before and was very frightened when the broom suddenly took off from the ground and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist very tightly so she wouldn't fall off. This seemed to brighten up James quite a bit.  
  
"Having fun?" yelled James so Lily could hear over the wind.  
  
"Absolutely! This is wonderful!" screamed Lily right back  
  
"HEY! JAMES! LILY! COME DOWN HERE!" yelled Sirius from the ground. James swiftly led the broom to the ground and both the teens slid off.  
  
"Well you two looked pretty cozy up there" Lily lightly punched him on the arm.  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius" He just laughed and said, "Well anyways just wanted to let you two lovebirds know" Both James and Lily glared at him. "That evil pink fluffy bunnies are planning your demise!"  
  
"What?" asked James and Lily at the same time.  
  
"Gummy worms are good"  
  
"Huh?" asked Lily  
  
"CLOWNS ARE EVIL!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about Padfoot?"  
  
"I have a Daddy!"  
  
"So do a lot of people Sirius," said Lily laughing out loud  
  
" I eat sugar raw," mumbled Sirius. " MY SMILY HAS DOWN-SYNDROME, MY THUMB ITCHES, I SNORT MAGICAL MARKERS!" neither James or Lily knew what to do so they rushed him up to the infirmary with Sirius babbling about something or other the whole time.  
  
"What the hell happened to him Potter?" asked the nurse (cant remember name) as soon as they got there.  
  
"How should we know? We were on the field and all of a sudden he starts mumbling all this crap that makes no sense whatsoever"  
  
"Ok fine just step out so I can find out what's wrong with him." Both Lily and James slowly trudged out not wanting to leave their friend all alone with a psychopathic nurse.  
  
***  
  
"It turns out young Sirius here has cerebral palsy. It's a disease that you get from snorting magical markers and it turns your nose rainbow." Seeing the worries looks on their faces she said "Don't worry it is quite temporary, it will wear off in a few day. Melissa over here has it too" Both the teens looked over at a 6th year girls with a very colorful nose. "Now shoo! He needs his rest. Lily and James toddled off to tell the others  
  
A/N: ok I know this chapter is totally cracked up but I had way too much sugar and my story needs some humor doesn't it? Please Review! 


	4. The Fight

A/N: OK that last chapter was really really really messed up! I was eating sugar raw last night and was so hyper and I wrote that chapter at 3:30 in the morning! And the whole time me and a friend from online were cracking jokes that were really messed up and that's where I got all those things that Sirius was mumbling. OK and here's a note for "Miracle Girls" who reviewed for me! Um you asked about cerebral palsy. That was one of the jokes from last night so don't ask lol. And yes Lily did fall on her butt! Isn't she just so graceful? No I bet you're tired of my mumbling so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Remus  
  
"Sirius has been getting high off some markers or something and now he has some temporary disease that makes him look like a bloody poof!" screamed James.  
  
"Guys calm down, it is only temporary and plus we have do get to class, it starts in about 10 minutes." Said Lily trying to calm them down.  
  
"Oh shit your right, lets get going" said James grabbing her by the wrist and out of the common room.  
  
"See you later Remus!" Lily said, "So where to Mr. Tour guide?"  
  
"Um this way just follow me" They were soon weaving in and out and through all the hallways and up the stairs.  
  
"So who teaches Potions James?"  
  
"Professor Arbor I believe"  
  
"Oh ok awesome, he sound nice," said Lily  
  
"No! Are you kidding? He's evil!"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he's not evil, you're just exaggerating."  
  
"No I'm really not, you just watch and see" Both James, and Lily sat down at a table near the back next to each other. Any person that walked in to the room would just glare at them, you see Lily was easily the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts, so the guys would glare at James, and James was just about the most handsome and popular guy in all of Hogwarts, so the girls would glare at Lily since they all wanted James for themselves.  
  
"James, Lily 5 points from Gryfindor for flirting during class" said Professor Arbor as he walked in the classroom.  
  
"But professor we weren't even talking, so how could we be flirting?" asked Lily  
  
"I saw the looks you were giving each other. And now another 10 points for your arrogance"  
  
"But Professor, that isn't fair!" said James  
  
"I'm a professor, I don't have to be fair, and now since you will not shut up and let me teach the class both of you have detentions, please come to me after class to get instructions" Both of them just sat silent the rest class with a disbelieving look on their face. After class was finished they walked up to the professors desk to get their instructions.  
  
"Your detentions will be tonight, right after dinner, you will be cleaning the toilets in the girls bathroom on the third floor, now go, out of my sight"  
  
"Professor I have Quidditch practice right after dinner"  
  
"Well you'll just have to miss it won't you?" said Professor Arbor with a snarl on his lips. James and Lily walked out and went on their way to Charms, Lily's favorite class.  
  
Once out of earshot James said, "See what did I tell you?!?"  
  
"OK, I guess you were right, he is evil"  
  
"See I told you! And now because of you, I have a detention and I have to miss practice! The captain is going to kill me!"  
  
"WHAT? How is this my fault? Its just as much yours, as it is mine!"  
  
"No no no! If you weren't giving me those 'looks' we wouldn't be in trouble!"  
  
"I WASN'T GIVING YOU 'LOOKS'! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ON ME!" said Lily as she was storming off.  
  
"Wait Lily! I'm sorry ok? You don't even know where the classroom is! Come on! Lily?" yelled James at her retreating back.  
  
"I don't need your help! I'll just ask Remus!" and at that he couldn't see her anymore through the crowds of students. However when he arrived at the classroom Lily was sitting at a table near the front of the class. He went and sat next to her. But she just moved her stuff to the next table over and wouldn't even look at him. He moved next to her again.  
  
"Lily I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said what earlier, I promise"  
  
"I don't care, leave me alone" James noticed that her face was tear- stained. He hated that he was the one who caused this.  
  
"Please Lily, forgive me" Her face was filled with unshed tears, too proud to shed them in front of him. James picked her up into a big bear hug not wanting her to be sad and she started sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" said James, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"Everything! You're mad at you, all the girls hate me, I'm an ugly wench, my parents don't love me, they just want me to get good grades, I have no friends, and everything else!" said Lily sobbing in-between  
  
"Lily! Do you seriously believe all that stuff you just said? If you do you are so wrong! I'm not mad at you, the girls are just jealous, You're absolutely gorgeous, Your parents I'm sure do love you, and me and the other guys are your friends aren't we?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I promise"  
  
"Thank you James, I really needed to hear that" and she pulled into a tight embrace  
  
"Come we need to take our seats, class is starting soon" he said as he hugged her back. They both sat down and the rest of the class started flooding in and taking their seats. 


	5. Invisibility cloak

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
A/N: awwww wasn't that last chapter just so sweet! Oh and just to clear something up, the hug in the last chapter was a friendly hug, like friends, not a like a dating hug or anything. Anyways please review! Oh and Melissa I know I stole a little bit of this chapter from yours but I'm tired so I couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry I'll dedicate this chapter to you too.  
  
The whole group was sitting at the table for dinner; Sirius had finally recovered although on his nose there were still tints of red and purple.  
  
"So guys how was your first day back?" asked Remus interestedly  
  
"Painful! God that potion Madam Pomfrey gave me, made my throat burn! Why did I ever sniff those bloody markers god damn it!" Sirius said.  
  
"Mine was interesting" said Lily  
  
"How so?" asked Remus  
  
"Oh lots of things, I went flying, rushed Sirius to the Infirmary cause he was being a jackass and got high off markers, got points taken off for Gryfindor, got a detention, and had a whole sob fest about how my life is miserable" Said Lily smiling at all her friends  
  
"Whoa and I thought my life was a living hell" Sirius said. Everyone laughed  
  
***  
  
(Detention)  
  
"Ugh this is SO disgusting!" Lily said as she cleaned the toilets  
  
"Yeah no kidding" said James as he agreed with her. They were also in detention with two slytherins who got caught snogging in the Library and a hufflepuff who was caught sneaking around the grounds the night before at midnight. Some water splashed Lily on the top of her head, Lily not know where it came from screamed,  
  
"OK WHOEVER JUST DID THAT BETTER TELL ME WHO THEY ARE NOW AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF THAT WATER CAME FROM THE TOILET!"  
  
"Oh it didn't" said James slyly as he snuck up behind her right in her ticklish spot. Lily started laughing hysterically.  
  
"JAMES!::giggle::Stop!::snicker::NOW!  
  
"OK OK, I'll stop" He let go of her and she fell to the ground clutching her side.  
  
***  
  
(Later at the common room)  
  
"Ugh I had to clean my hands twenty times before I thought they were finally clean again!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," said James from the couch  
  
"And I still have homework!"  
  
"Calm down Lily, you're going to have a nervous breakdown" said Remus sarcastically from his game of chess with Sirius.  
  
"Yeah Lily, you don't want to end up at the infirmary with that psychopathic nurse do? And plus, It's only the first day back!"  
  
"Ok, I'll calm down, I'm just stressed out" Sirius got that mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"I got an idea, lets sneak into Hogsmeade tomorrow!"  
  
"But we'll miss our classes!"  
  
"So?" said James, Remus, and Sirius all at once.  
  
"So?.... We'll get in SO much trouble!!!"  
  
"Not if we don't get caught" said James with the same mischievous glint in his eye as Sirius.  
  
"I don't know guys"  
  
"Oh come on Lily please! It will be so much fun!" James said with a pleading look on his  
  
"Where's Peter?" asked Lily trying to change the subject. She didn't care where he was really.  
  
"Don't try and change the subject Lily, and besides we haven't seen him in a while"  
  
"Oh ok, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you guys!"  
  
"Fine fine we'll take all the blame!" said Remus.  
  
"Ok I'll go then," said Lily cheerily. "By the way, how do we sneak in without being seen?"  
  
"Oh we have our ways," said James. "By the way, we should get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow" It was already 11:30  
  
"Oh ok, good night guys" Lily ran over to all the guys and gave them great big hugs, but when she got to James she said, "Thanks for earlier James"  
  
"No problem" he whispered in to her ear. She ran up to her dormitory slowly shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Thanks for what Prongs?" said Sirius in a teasing voice.  
  
"It has to be something," said Remus in a mocking voice  
  
"It really isn't, I swear"  
  
"You know we'll just ask her tomorrow"  
  
"Ugh fine, what ever. Can I go to sleep now?" The three boys walked up to their dormitory fell onto their beds and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
***  
  
An owl flew to the window of the girl's dormitory and tapped on the window waking up a certain red-haired girl. Lily walked over to the window groggily and let the owl in. It flew in and dropped a piece of parchment and flew out immediately, most likely going back to the owlery. Lily bent down and picked up the letter. It read:  
  
Hey Lily,  
  
GET UP! You need to get ready! Were leaving in like 10 minutes, so hurry up and get down here!  
  
James  
  
"OK geez, don't have a heart-attack" Lily murmured to herself. She quickly placed a cleaning charm on herself since she didn't have time to shower, got dressed, and ran a brush through her hair. She ran down to the common room and accidentally ran into none other then James. She latched her arms around his neck to falling and he put his saround her waist to keep her steady. But as both of them realized what they were doing they quickly let go of each other.  
  
"Oh sorry James...uh...um...I wasn't watching where I was going"  
  
"Yeah apparently" He replied chuckling a bit.  
  
"So when do we leave?"  
  
"Just about now, Sirius just had to take a 30 minute shower"  
  
"Oh geez"  
  
"Hey! I'm all ready, when are we leaving this joint?" said Sirius as he was walking down the stairs. Remus was on the couch; Lily hadn't even noticed him before. She had no idea where Peter was.  
  
"Oh so now you wanna leave?" said James  
  
"Oh sod off Potter"  
  
"Stop bickering! Lets go before we get caught!" scolded Lily  
  
"Ok, I don't know if all four of us are going to fit, its hard enough with three people let alone four" said James  
  
"Fit in what?" asked Lily curiously  
  
"This..." said James as he pulled out the silvery cloak.  
  
"Bloody hell...is that...is that...an invisibility cloak?" asked Lily  
  
"Yup, you bet," said James  
  
"But those are so rare"  
  
"Listen we could stand here and admire his cloak all day or we could get going" Sirius said.  
  
"What?...Oh yeah! Lets go" James said excitedly 


	6. Dresses

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.  
  
A/N: OK here's a nice long chappie. Well at least longer then the other one's. Anyways on with the story!  
  
The four teens all huddled under the cloak and walked out of the common room, down the hall and stopped in front of a witch statue.  
  
"Eagle owl" whispered James into the witch's ear. The witch winked and jumped out of the way showing a wide tunnel ahead. All four of them walked ahead into the tunnel and took the cloak off as soon as the witch was back in place.  
  
"Ow! That was my foot you know!" shrieked Lily  
  
"Sorry, I can't see anything its too dark in here" said Moony.  
  
"Lumos" said Sirius as his wand lit up the dark path ahead. The others followed suit, and quickly started running through the tunnel.  
  
"Hey guys, how did you figure out about this?" asked Lily as she was running.  
  
"Oh, we were just chatting one day and I said 'Eagle owl' as we passed the statue and it just jumped aside, so we figured 'hey, why not?' and we just followed the path and we figured out it lead us to Hogsmeade." Said James  
  
"Hmm, what a coincidence" Lily guessingly said  
  
"No, not coincidence, Fate!" Sirius laughed. Soon they reached the end of the tunnel and Remus climbed through first to make sure they weren't caught. He signaled that it was clear and the rest of the group climbed through and out the door, outside.  
  
"So where to?" asked Lily stretching her arms over her head?  
  
"Um, anyone up for a butterbeer?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah!" they all screamed in unison. Soon they were all, drinking merrily and chatting happily at a booth near the back of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do when we get out of this joint?" asked Remus at a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Well I'm going to be an auror!" said James excitedly  
  
"Oh sure you are mate, that's gonna happen the day my nose turns rainbow" mocked Sirius  
  
"But your nose already turned rainbow" James knowingly said  
  
"Oh yeah, oops" They all laughed at his antics.  
  
"Well I was thinking of becoming a healer, you know I was reading up about it, I think I would be pretty good at it, they say you have to be good at charms, and you all already know I'm excellent at that" said Lily  
  
"Yup, and then James can come home to his little Lily-flower and you would heal all his boo-boos from the bad guys" said Sirius jokingly. Both James and Lily blushed  
  
"Guys were not even going out, why would I go home to her?" asked James nervously  
  
"Oh I bet that's going to change" said Remus knowingly. The two teens blushed even more if it was possible  
  
"Well um, anyway, what are you planning on doing Remus?" asked Lily trying to get a change of subject  
  
"Well I was thinking of traveling, you know?" said Remus  
  
"Oh that's awesome Remus" said Lily encouragingly. Lily didn't know about about Remus being a werewolf yet.  
  
"What about you Wormtail?" asked James to Peter who had been silent the whole time. Peter knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to serve the Dark Lord, but he couldn't tell the others this. "Oh um I'm not sure yet" he said for a cover-up.  
  
"Oh course you aren't, you never are Peter" said Remus sarcastically, his hair falling gently into his eyes.  
  
"So who wants to go do something?" asked James, who was beginning to get bored.  
  
"Shopping!" shrieked Lily. All the guys groaned.  
  
"Oh come on Lily, were guys, do we have to?" whined Sirius  
  
"Yup, you can help me pick out new dress robes" said Lily excitingly. All the guys sighed and got up and out the door, there was no way they would be able to get themselves out of this one. A few minutes later they were all waiting in chairs by the dressing rooms while Lily picked a few robes to try on. Soon she had three robes picked out and was about to try them on.  
  
"OK guys what do you think of this one?" asked Lily as she walked out of the room. The dress was absolutely stunning. It was a white spaghetti strap dress with an opal sheen to it. It went down to about below her knees with a slit up to her thighs on each side and was a v-neck collar. To put it simply, she gorgeous in it. All the guys gasped as she walked out.  
  
"Well what do you think?" she asked as she twirled around.  
  
"Lily its beautiful on you" said Remus  
  
"Beautiful is an understatement Moony, She's stunning!" gasped Sirius  
  
"No not stunning, Drop Dead Gorgeous" said James on a final note.  
  
"Really? Thanks you guys," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror "But there's two more to go so you have to tell which like better out of them all." She said as she looked towards them. They just nodded their heads. A few minutes later she walked out in a scarlet red dress. It had a tube top bodice that was very tight near the top and when it reached her hips it flowed out until it reached her feet with sequins around the hems. This dress too was very beautiful.  
  
"Well?" asked Lily.  
  
"I love it," said Remus  
  
"Same here" agreed Sirius  
  
"It's wonderful," said Peter.  
  
"Wonderful? What are you people smoking? It's....It's...It's....There aren't even words for it, it looks just beautiful on her." Lily blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"calm down boy, don't start drooling on me" said Sirius in a teasing voice. James suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What?....oh yeah. Right" James blushed also.  
  
"Thanks one more to go" said Lily and stepped back into the dressing room. The next dress didn't go over too well with them. It was a black dress that barely went past her hips and showed a bit too much cleavage for their liking.  
  
"Lily! You can't go out in that!" James said almost screaming  
  
"I agree with him for once Lily, it does show a bit much don't you think?" said Remus in an older brother voice. Peter remained silent. Sirius was just staring at her. Remus smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow what was that for!?" said Sirius.  
  
"You were staring at her like you wanted to do you know what!" said Remus  
  
"Well you got to admit, she does look god damn bloody hot!" Remus and James glared at him.  
  
"Ok, Ok I'll stop." Screamed Sirius after Remus had smacked him upside the head again.  
  
"Well calm down already Jesus. No one ever said I was going to buy it, I just wanted to try it on. Well which did you like of the other two?" asked Lily in an exasperated tone.  
  
"White one" said Remus  
  
"Red one" said Sirius. Peter had no opinion, so it was up to James to decide. They all looked over to him.  
  
"Um...I'd have to say..." He had to think about this. The white one had made her gorgeous but the red one did too, he finally decided that he liked the red one better. "The red one"  
  
"ok thanks guys, the red one it is, let me just change into my school robes and we'll head out of here" She went back and changed, paid for the dress, and walked out of the store with the boys in tow.  
  
"So where to next?" asked Lily  
  
"Um I was thinking about heading to Honeydukes, then Zonkos, and then we could head out of here before it gets too late" James said while looking at his watch. It was already 2:30.  
  
"Alright cool" Said Sirius as they headed in the direction of Honeydukes. Pretty soon they were all going back to school, with the dress, candy, and dungbombs all in their hands. Luckily they were able to get to the common room unnoticed since most students were still in class.  
  
"That was SO awesome!" shrieked Lily as she sat on the couch after they had but all their purchases in their trunks. "I don't know why I had any doubts"  
  
"Yeah except for the part where you made us sit in a stuffy old store and made us decide which dress looked the best. It's just bloody dress!" said Peter huffily.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Peter if you had a bad time but you could have left if you wanted!" said Lily apparently upset but trying to hide it.  
  
"Hey that was the best part" said Sirius. "We got to stare at a total hottie in gorgeous dresses!" Sirius smirked. It resulted in him getting a slap upside the head by James and Remus.  
  
"Stop hitting on our friend!" scolded Remus  
  
"Why not? James gets to!" whined Sirius in a baby voice. Lily blushed when Sirius said that. Nobody had noticed but Peter had left already. James blushed even more.  
  
"Yeah well, well he does it modestly, not like you, you act like you haven't seen a pretty girl since you were 11 years old or something."  
  
"whatever" Sirius huffed "Its not fair, James gets too" you could hear him mumble as he walked up the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
"You know I haven't claimed her or anything," said James. They were talking as though she wasn't in the room.  
  
"Yeah I know but he acts just so, childish and indecent" chided Remus.  
  
"But hey I guess that's why he's our friend right?" said James trying to defend his best friend.  
  
"Yeah I guess" he huffed as he say next to Lily on the couch.  
  
***  
  
(Dinner that night)  
  
"Hey Lily where were you today?" asked Melissa, one of the girls from Lily's dormitory.  
  
"Oh um I wasn't feeling too good" Lily answered her  
  
"Oh ok" she replied not completely believing her. Lily was sitting next to James on one side, Remus on the other, and Sirius across from her. A slutty girl from in 7th year came up to James and cooed "Where were you today James"  
  
"Oh I wasn't feeling well either, I guess it's a bug going around or something" he answered her.  
  
"Oh ok honey" she said as she squeezed his shoulders and walking off  
  
"Oh got a girl now do we?" asked Lily nudging James in the ribs, particularly jealous  
  
"Are you kidding?! That slut? I don't even know her name!" James practically screamed.  
  
"Ok ok calm down, I was just kidding!" said Lily. "Bloody hell, don't have a heart attack"  
  
"Oh ok" He huffed feeling relived  
  
"Well I'm going to go, I'm pretty full" said Lily getting up and walking out of the hall.  
  
"You know, I'm full too, I think I'm gonna go also." James said as he rushed to catch up with Lily.  
  
"Oh sure you're full! HA! You're really just a horny bastard" said Sirius once James was out of earshot. Remus just laughed.  
  
"OY! Lily!" yelled James trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around to meet James.  
  
"I have something to tell you" and he dragged her onto a nearby empty classroom.  
  
A/N: MUAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Sorry about that but I just had to do it. Anyways will you please reward me for actually writing a long chapter for once? Oh come on you know you want to! Just click that button down there! Come on you can do it!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	7. Memories

Authors Note: ok I leave tomorrow for two weeks and wont be able to update for that time, so I thought I would get in another chapter for all my fans! Lol anyways this chappie might be a bit short since I'm in a hurry  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
"Yeah James?" asked Lily as she walked confusingly into the classroom, her hand in his.  
  
"Well, Lily this is really hard for me to say but um...er...Lily I've liked you ever since I met you and I just cant help it. You're all I ever think about. Will you please go out with me?" said James in a rushed voice. Lily was dumbfounded; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It took her a few minutes to answer during which time James became very nervous.  
  
"Listen James, I like you a lot too, but the problem is you know we have only know each other three or four days and I don't think that's enough time to base a relationship on. And no offense but I've also heard from some friends that you're a heart breaker and a player, and I'm not really ready for that, you see my boyfriend of two years broke up with me last summer and I'm not really over him yet, and I would hate to use you as a rebound. You know what I mean?" She had never old anyone she still wasn't over Kevin, but she felt she needed to tell so he would understand. "I'm really sorry but I'll let you know when I'm ready for one. Is that ok?"  
  
"Oh um yeah I guess" his heart was broken. Lily saw how sad he was and pulled him into a humongous hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry James, I really am."  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, I understand, but I want you to know, I'll wait for you and I would never break your heart." And that's what he did; he didn't go out with another girl for the rest of sixth year. She still hadn't told him she was ready yet. He would wait till the end of the world for her.  
  
***  
  
(Day before summer break)  
  
"James, why haven't you gone out with anyone this year?" asked Lily as she was sitting in a couch in front of the common room fire.  
  
"Because I told you, I would wait for you and I'm true to my word" answered James absentmindedly. Just then an owl swooped through the window and landed on Lily's shoulder. It held out his leg for Lily to take the letter. She opened it and it read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are you! Oh sweetums I've missed you so much! I wish I could see you tomorrow but I can't! You see father has just found out about a last minute business trip and I need to go with him. The problem is we couldn't find anyone for you to stay with so we were wondering if you could ask one of your friends if you could stay at their house over the summer. I'm so sorry that we put this on you last minute! But we had no choice. I'm sorry hunny. Please owl us as soon as you find out.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother  
  
"How in bloody hell do they expect me to find a place overnight!" exclaimed Lily!  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked James curiously  
  
"Look at this!" said Lily and she shoved the letter in his face.  
  
"Oh......well you could probably stay at my place" said James after reading the letter.  
  
"Are you sure? Is it ok with your parents?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much, there not that strict, let me just owl them and make sure" said James as he went to owl his parents. About an hour later they replied.  
  
Dear James,  
  
That would be wonderful! Tell your friend that it is absolutely all right.  
  
Love, Mother  
  
"Hey Lily! They said it would be ok!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yup" Lily was so excited she ran up and gave him a giant hug.  
  
"Let me go just owl my parents and tell them that its ok" said Lily as she went to get a parchment and quill. Just then Sirius and emus came down from the dormitory where they were packing for the next day.  
  
"Who said what was ok?" asked Sirius as he walked sown the stairs.  
  
"Oh Lily didn't have a place to stay this summer so my rents said it was ok to stay at my place." Answered James.  
  
"Oh really?" said Remus in a teasing voice.  
  
"Yeah so what?" asked James curious at his friends.  
  
"So what? Lily is the whole reason that you haven't gone out with anyone this year! And now you have her all to your self for the whole summer!" said Sirius as if it was the most obvious thins in the world.  
  
"No not the whole summer, remember you and Moony are staying at my place for July and August." Said James  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but so what, you still have her for a whole month!" said Sirius  
  
"Well yeah I guess" Just then Lily walked into the room.  
  
"Ok I told my parents it was ok," said Lily as she walked towards the group. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" asked Lily as she noticed that Remus and Sirius were there.  
  
"Oh nothing much, but we just heard the big news" answered Remus.  
  
"What big news?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
"That you're going to James' house for the whole summer!" screamed Sirius  
  
"Oh. Why is that big news?" asked Lily  
  
"Oh never mind" said Sirius exasperated  
  
"Ok?..." said Lily  
  
"Oh yeah Lily, I forgot to tell you, Sirius and Remus are staying at my house during July and August too"  
  
"Oh! Awesome!" said Lily excitedly.  
  
"Yup" said Sirius.  
  
"Well guys, I'm going to go to bed," said Lily in a genuine tired voice. "You should too, we have to get up early tomorrow"  
  
"Ok Lils, Goodnight" said all the boys in unison  
  
"All right goodnight" said Lily and she went up to each of the three boys and gave them her ritual bedtime hug. Then she hurried up the stairs, changed into her nightgown, and flopped onto her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So prongs, what are you going to do while we aren't there" asked Sirius  
  
"I don't really have anything planned yet, but I was thinking of going to the beach a few times." Answered James.  
  
"Oh so you want to see Lils in a bathing suit do ya?" Mocked Remus  
  
"NO! I wanted to go to the beach before I even knew she was coming!" James practically screamed.  
  
"Sure ya did mate" said Sirius unbelievingly  
  
"What ever, I'm going to bed, like Lily said we get up early tomorrow. Goodnight" and with that James strode up to the room before either of the boys could put in another word.  
  
***  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" asked Lily as she peeked her head into the Boys Dormitory. But she realized they were all in their boxers getting dressed so she said "Oh sorry" in an embarrassed voice and popped her head back out. She waited for them back in the common room. They walked back down with all their trunks and other belongings.  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
"It's fine, you were bound to see us half naked sometime or another," said Sirius jokingly  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lily  
  
"Nothing" cut in James before Sirius could answer.  
  
"OK well we better get going or were going to miss the train," said Lily. Pretty soon they all had their stuff on the train and had a whole compartment to themselves.  
  
"Hell, this year just flew by didn't it?" asked Lily  
  
"Yeah no kidding" agreed Sirius  
  
"So what was your favorite memory from this year?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh I'd have to say the food fight" said Sirius. All of them laughed.  
  
"That was pretty fun," said James  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Hey James!" yelled Sirius  
  
"What?" asked James from the other side of Lily. Suddenly a fat blob landed on James' face smack dab in the middle.  
  
"That's for the prank you pulled on me the other night!"  
  
"Oh you are so gonna die!" screamed James as he threw a piece a pie at him but he accidentally missed and hit Lily's hair.  
  
"JAMES!" bellowed Lily as she threw some treacle tart at him but she missed also and hit Snape on his greasy head. Pretty soon the whole Hall was in a food fight and food was flying everywhere.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
"But we were so messy afterwards! Anyways I'd have to say the first time we snuck into Hogsmeade" said Lily  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that! By the way do you still have that dress Lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"You bet, and it still fits perfectly! I guess I didn't grow at all," she laughed  
  
"Well I'd have to say the spring ball," said James. That was the time he got a slow dance with Lily  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"May I have this dance my fair lady?" asked James as he bowed to Lily  
  
"Yes you may sir," laughed Lily. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He has his hands around her waist. He could smell her hair, it smelled like Lilacs. He loved it. Lily looked up at him. He thought he could get lost in those eyes, They were so bright and merry, they were a deep pool of emotions, One look into them and you could tell exactly how she felt at the moment. Oh and her lips perfectly curved, perfect rosy color and they looked so soft. He wished he could kiss them. They slowly waltzed around the room, he could notice her, and he didn't even see the rest of the world  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
"Oh that was absolutely wonderful!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Yeah it was" said James in a dazed voice. Sooner then they wanted they arrived at platform 9 3/4. They all trudged off the train.  
  
"Bye guys" said Lily as she gave Remus and Sirius a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in June.  
  
"Hey how come James doesn't get kiss?" asked Sirius.  
  
"He does" and she went over and kissed him on the cheek too. He blushed a pink rosy color but she didn't seem to notice. "See?" Lily stuck out her tongue at them.  
  
"Anyways see ya later" said James as he gave each of his friends a high five. They slowly walked over to where James' parents were standing.  
  
A/N: OK well that is gonna be the last chapter for two weeks! Sorry! Review please! 


	8. James I'm Ready

Disclaimer: Own Nothing  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But like I said I was at camp and then when I came back but fanfiction.net wasn't working! So I had to leave to Boston and we didn't have any Internet! I am so sorry! Anyways here's your new chapter.  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad." He gave them each a hug. "This is Lily Evans, the one you said that could stay with us. Lily this is my mom and my dad"  
  
"Oh hello Dearie" James' Mom surprised her by giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Um...hello Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Oh no dear! Call me Jill"  
  
"Um ok *Jill*"  
  
"Now come on lets go home and get situated," said Mr. Potter leading them to the car. The car ride there was silent but it was only about a 15-minute drive. What Lily saw took her breath away.  
  
"Bloody hell James this house is beautiful" She said breathlessly.  
  
"Glad you think so, le me show you your room" He led her through the maze of a house and stopped at a lilac door with a gold handle.  
  
"Ok this is your room, mine is right down the hall" said James pointing to his door (Light blue) "When Sirius and Remus get here their rooms are going to be right here" he pointed to the doors directly across from Lily's. "I'll let you get situated and then I'll give you the grand tour"  
  
"Thanks James"  
  
"No problem, if you need anything I'll be in my room" He walked towards his door. Lily slowly opened her handle. She couldn't believe her eyes. The room was amazing! She had a large window directly across from where she was standing which gave an awesome view, fluffy light purple carpet, a beautiful armoire, A golden full length mirror, a large violet canopy bed that looked like she would sink in if she sat on it, and a magnificent large walk in closet. There was also another door. She walked into it. It was the bathroom, which was also amazing! There was a round tub that looked like it could fit 20 people in, a large glass shower with gold trimming, a huge mirror and dress counter. She walked back into the room. She couldn't believe she would be staying here her whole summer! She started to settle in, putting her clothes away and such. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" James walked in.  
  
"Hey ready for the tour?"  
  
"Yeah I just finished unpacking"  
  
"Ok here we go" He held out his elbow, she linked arms and they started off. He showed her the whole house but there was one room that caught her attention, the gallery. She walked around looking at all the pictures. There was several of family and friends but there was one that stood out. It was of James and a girl that looked to be about their age. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes with this glow about them. Lily felt a pang in her midriff...could it be...jealousy?  
  
"James who is this?"  
  
James came over from the picture he was looking at. "Oh...that's no one" He had a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Oh come on it has to be someone"  
  
"It's Kate."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My ex-girlfriend from last year"  
  
"How long were you going out for?"  
  
"8 months"  
  
"Oh...well why did you break up?"  
  
"She was cheating on me" He looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh James, I'm so sorry" She hugged him tightly trying to comfort him.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault, come on let's go" His voice was a bit rigid, but for some reason when they were out of that room he was calmer. He showed her the rest of the house with out any more incidents. They decided to go take a swim. Lily ran up stairs and changed into her scarlet red bikini and went out back. James came out a few minutes later. Lily was sunbathing on a lounger nearby.  
  
"You know I thought the whole purpose of a pool was to actually get in it and get wet?"  
  
"I want a tan"  
  
"Well too bad" He went over and picked her. She started to kick and scream.  
  
"James put me down this instant!" He ignored her and threw her in headfirst!  
  
"James Alan Potter! How dare you!" She splashed him, and he jumped in as well. They both started to splash each other and soon there was a whole water fight going on. About an hour later the two soaking wet teens got out of the pool. Lily was chattering, James noticed.  
  
"Lily are you cold?"  
  
"Just a bit"  
  
"Come here" She obeyed and went over to him. He opened up his towel and wrapped it around them both. Lily fit so perfectly into him, it was almost weird how well they went with each other. Lily just realized something.  
  
"James, I'm ready...  
  
A/N: Mwuahahaha! Cliffie! Sorry had to do it. Sorry the chapter was so short but I really wanted to get to that last part so I kind of rushed. Sorry. So what do you think should happen next? Please R/R! 


	9. Truth or Dare

"Really?!?!"  
  
"Yeah you know I just realized it. I don't know why I just did. I guess I've always liked you its just I've never realized it. You know what I mean? I guess it happened when we were in that gallery, I guess...." James cut off her rambling by pressing his lips to hers. She quickly obliged and participated in the kiss. His tongue longed for entry and Lily opened her mouth letting it in. It danced expertly with hers...  
  
::Catcall:: "Get a room why don't you?" asked Sirius. They pulled away both blushing.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!?" asked James  
  
"What aren't you glad to see your two best friends?"  
  
"Yeah you didn't miss us?" said Remus  
  
"But you weren't supposed to come for another month!" exclaimed Lily  
  
"Yeah well we just missed you too much!" said Sirius in a mock tone voice.  
  
"Anyways, I guess this means you two are an *item* now?" said Remus seriously. The couple looked at each other and both nodded.  
  
"Yeah I guess" said James  
  
"It's about damn time!" said Sirius  
  
"Shut up" said Lily  
  
"Anyways" said Remus interrupting their bickering. "James your mom said it's time for dinner"  
  
"Oh ok let's go" He led the group through the house to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hey sweetie! Dinner's ready, go over to the table" James sat down at the large table and Lily sat to his right. Sirius and Remus were both across from the two. The meal came (Which was delicious by the way) and they ate the meal in pretty much silence with a few words here and there. Soon the group was heading back upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"Hey guys I got an idea!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh my god! You were actually thinking!" said Remus jokingly  
  
"Yes! You know I take that offensively! Anyways as I was saying when I was so rudely interrupted" Sirius gave Remus a glare. "Lets play Truth or Dare!" Remus, James, and Lily all got worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"I don't know,..." said Lily  
  
"Oh come on! What could go wrong?" asked Sirius.  
  
"A lot" said James  
  
"Oh come on, please" He gave them all his infamous puppy dogface.  
  
"Fine, fine whatever, lets go to my room." James led them up the last flight of stairs and opened the door to his room then led them to an open spot on the floor where they formed a circle.  
  
"Ok I get to go first since it was my idea. Moony, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um Truth..."  
  
"Ok let's see...who is the prettiest girl you've ever laid your eyes upon?" Remus blushed.  
  
"Oh....um, Lily" he said in a quiet voice. Now it was Lily's turn to blush. Before anyone could say anything Remus started.  
  
"James, truth or dare?"  
  
"I can never turn down a dare!"  
  
"Ok, hmmm, I dare you to French kiss Lily"  
  
"Oh no problem" He bent over to Lily and proceeded to kiss her. She happily allowed him to do so. They were kissing for a few minutes when Sirius broke them up.  
  
"Oh come on guys. James it's your turn"  
  
"Fine, fine" He pulled away from Lily sadly "Ok, Lily truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, I don't trust you guys"  
  
"Fine, out of all they guys here who is the hottest? Oh and I promise I won't get mad if it's not me"  
  
"Sorry James but Sirius"  
  
"Whoopee!" shouted Sirius. "Your girlfriend thinks I'm hotter then you! Haha!"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot" "It's ok honey, I still think you are really hot" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. That instantly cheered him up.  
  
"Ok Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hands down, Dare"  
  
"I dare you to snog Remus"  
  
"No! Are you kidding!"  
  
"No absolutely not, and if you don't there will be sever consequences"  
  
"Like?..."  
  
"Like having to seduce Severus Snape"  
  
"EWWWW! This is so gross though! I'm a straight guy, I'm *not* gay!"  
  
"Don't care, do it"  
  
"You are cruel and twisted Lily Evans" He turned to Remus who was blushing a deep crimson. He started to blush as well before he fiercely pressed his lips to Remus' pushing him flat against the floor. At first it was awkward before they both started getting into it. Remus started running his hair through Sirius's hair And Sirius gave a loud moan. Suddenly they both realized what they were doing and pushed each other away.  
  
"That was so disgusting!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Looked like you were actually liking it Padfoot old buddy" said James slapping him on the back.  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"I'm so sure" said Lily. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" called James. James' mother walked in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this little get together but I think you should get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow so we can go to the beach."  
  
"Ok mum, goodnight" She walked out.  
  
"Night guys" said James.  
  
"Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
"Night honey" each teen went to their separate bedrooms and plopped into bed almost instantly falling asleep...  
  
A/N: I know it was a short chapter. Sorry, bear with me. Please Review. 


	10. True Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing is associated with the great works of J.K Rowling and I will never amount to her greatness unfortunately. All the songs printed in this chapter of my story either belongs to Vanessa Carlton, John Mayer or Allison Krauss.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are getting a bit short and I'm really sorry! I promise I'll try to make them longer, and that goes for my other stories too! Now on with the story!  
  
The four teens woke up early the next morning, around 6:30 am so they would get there by at least 10:00. They all showered, dressed and had all their belongings ready and were soon in the car on their way. Upon arriving they all set up the blankets and towels and went to change into their bathing suits. Lily walked out of the dressing room first and went to suntan on a towel. The guys were soon out also. James' jaw literally dropped to the ground! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lily was clad in a scarlet red bikini and to say the least she looked amazing in it! James snuck up behind her.  
  
" Well, well, you're looking amazing today love" Lily looked up at him.  
  
"Oh well glad you think so"  
  
"Don't think I'm the only one either, look around you" He wasn't lying either. Just about all the guys within her vision were looking her way. She started to blush.  
  
"Hey lets go swimming!" said Sirius  
  
"I don't think right now Sirius" said Lily  
  
"Why not! You are such a party pooper!"  
  
"Because, I'm tanning"  
  
"Well that's going to change!" All three of the guys, Remus, Sirius, and James picked up Lily and proceeded to carry her over to the ocean.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN! Come on guys! This isn't funny! Leave me alone!" They pretended not to hear her and threw her into an oncoming wave. She came up from the water spluttering.  
  
"GUYS! That wasn't funny!" they were laughing their assess off. "Oh you are SO asking for it!" She started to run after them and managed to tackle all three into the water. Now it was her turn to laugh. That started up a whole water fight. Pretty soon they were all exhausted and went back up to the towels for some food. They ate the sandwiches and drinks that Mrs. Potter had packed for them. Afterwards Both Sirius and Remus wanted to go into the water but Lily and James didn't so they left without them. Lily went back to her sun tanning and James was sitting under the umbrella. A few minutes later Lily heard music; she turned and was astounded to see James playing the guitar and singing!  
  
//We got the afternoon  
  
you got this room for two  
  
One thing I've left to do  
  
Discover me  
  
Discovering you One mile to every inch of  
  
your skin like porcelain  
  
One pair of candy lips and  
  
your bubblegum tongue And if you want love  
  
We'll make it  
  
Swimming a deep sea  
  
of blankets  
  
Take all your big plans  
  
and break 'em  
  
this is bound to be a while Your body is a wonderland  
  
your body is a wonder  
  
(I'll use my hands)  
  
your body is a wonderland Something 'bout the way your hair  
  
falls in your face  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling  
  
towards the pillowcase  
  
You tell me where to go and  
  
Though I might leave to find it  
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
  
Without my hand behind it You want love?  
  
We'll make it  
  
Swimming a deep sea  
  
Of blankets  
  
Take all your big plans  
  
And break 'em  
  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder  
  
(I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland Damn baby  
  
you frustrate me  
  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes Your body is a wonderland  
  
your body is a wonder  
  
(I'll use my hands)  
  
your body is a wonderland  
  
your body is a wonderland\\  
  
They both looked up at each other and smiled. "James, that was amazing!" "I've been playing since I was 6" "I can play too you know" She really could. "Really?" "Yeah, wanna see?" "Absolutely!" He handed her the guitar and she started to play...  
  
//It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
  
Old Mr. Webster could never explain What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all\\ The whole time she was singing she was looking straight into James' bright golden eyes. She truly meant what she was singing. She set the guitar down and there was silence between them. He walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Lily you are so amazing and beautiful, what did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered back. "Love me for who I am" He kissed her softly on the lips. Sparks flew. Neither wanted this moment to end. They wanted to linger in it forever....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were heading back to James' house after the beach for the annual summer block party that James' neighborhood always held. There was always dancing, food, and music for everyone to enjoy. After cleaning up and changing the four teens walked outside. "Today was so fun!" exclaimed Remus. "I totally agree," said Sirius "Me too" Lily chided. "Me three" "Hey lets dance" said Sirius referring to the dance floor a few feet away. "Would you like to dance my fair lady?" asked James to Lily, bowing. "Yes my knight in shining armor." She held out her hand to him, which he kissed and led her onto the dance floor. A slow song began to play. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. She rested her head against his chest and could hear his heartbeat. They slowly twirled around the room, noticing no one but themselves.  
  
// Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight\\ They slowly pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes, small smiles against their lips. "Lily, I love you" "I love you too James"  
  
A/N: I know, I know, really, really sappy. I couldn't help it! I think it was a romantic chapter. I also know there are a lot of songs. But they have to do with something that happens later in the story. So yeah. Anyways please R/R! It boosts my ego and makes me write faster! 


	11. Beating

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you should know this by now!  
  
A/N: The formatting was all screwy in the last chapter but don't blame me! It was all the sites fault!  
  
The summer flew by amazingly fast. Before they knew it, the teens were all back on the Hogwarts express and Lily and James' relationship was better then ever.  
  
"I can't believe it! Were 7th years!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Oh I know!" squealed Lily. "But the summer went by much too fast." She added glumly.  
  
"I totally agree there," said James.  
  
"But still were 7th years!" said Sirius again.  
  
"Ok Padfoot, I think we get the point." Said Remus.  
  
" I know but were 7th years!" he exclaimed once again. James slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Get a grip man!" said James. Sirius started grumbling under his breath. They were soon off the train and unto the feast. As the sorting began James started whispering to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Ok guys on the count of three? Got it?" They all nodded their heads.  
  
"James what are you talking about?" asked Lily interestedly.  
  
"Oh we just thought we'd bring in the year with a bang!" said James.  
  
"Yeah our first 7th year prank!" said Sirius. Lily, Remus, and James all groaned. Sirius was really starting to get annoying with this 7th year business.  
  
"Ok here we go guys, 1...2...3 now!" the guys waved their wands under the table and muttered an incantation under their breaths. At first nothing happened but then all of a sudden the people over at the Slytherin table were jerked from their chairs and started to suspend upside down in the air. All at once they began to sing.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, YOU DON'T LOVE ME. WERE ONE GREAT BIG TWISTED FAMILY!" they all bellowed at once. The whole erupted into bursts of laughter, well except the Slytherins who were still in the air. Even the teachers were laughing. Soon Dumbledore came to his senses long enough to tell whoever was doing it to put them down and gently. But he had this weird glint in his eye that gave away that he knew exactly who did the prank...  
  
That night in the common room they were all comparing schedules.  
  
"Man Lily! I only have 3 classes with you!"  
  
"Yeah well then, I guess when were not in class we'll just have to spend more time with each other then" said Lily. They heard a groan coming from the direction of Sirius and Remus.  
  
"It's not as if you don't *already* spend all your time together" said Remus  
  
"Oh sod off Moony." James swooped down and kissed Lily, just to piss them both off.  
  
The next day Lily was in her Transfiguration class alone. James wasn't in this class. The class heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" called Mrs. McGonagall. A short little first year walked in looking very nervous.  
  
"I-I h-have a delivery for L-lily E-Evans" he stuttered. That's when McGonagall noticed what the boy was carrying.  
  
"Oh honestly! I don't have time for this! Lily is right over here." She was pointing to Lily in the first row. The boy walked over and handed her the package and got out of there as quickly as possible not wanting to piss off McGonagall. The boy had handed Lily a bouquet of red roses with a note attached. Lily blushed to herself as she read the note.  
  
//I had a rose for every time I thought about you, I would be walking in a garden forever  
  
Love, James\\  
  
"Oooooh what does it say Lily?" asked Maria, a girl from Lily's dormitory.  
  
"Um nothing, it doesn't say anything" said Lily trying to cover it up.  
  
"Well it has to say *something*! Please, please, please let me read it!"  
  
"No it's nothing"  
  
"Yes! Please!" Lily reluctantly handed over the note. Maria's eyes quickly scanned over the note.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lily that is so sweet!" exclaimed Maria. Lily felt a blush run up her cheeks. "What's his last name?" Lily was a bit hesitant to tell, Maria was known as the school gossiper, which could mean nothing good.  
  
"Potter" The words fell from her lips in a whispered hush, Maria's gaze on Lily instantly became stony.  
  
"Yeah right. *You* going out with James Potter? Ha! That's a laugh."  
  
"What that supposed to mean?" Lily was truly hurt.  
  
"It's just that James Potter would *never* go out with someone as average as you. He only goes for good looking girls...like me!" Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes. She quickly looked away and waited impatiently for class to end. As soon as it did, she stormed form the classroom and rushed up the stairs towards the common room, tears falling freely down her face...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
All the guys, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting down for lunch.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Lily lately?" asked James  
  
"Um yeah I did," said Remus. "I saw her running up to the common room in a hurry. I bet she forgot a book or something, I tried to get her attention but I guess she didn't hear me"  
  
"Oh...ok" said James. Suddenly James felt a cold hand on his shoulder and turned to see who it was. It was Maria, otherwise known as the school slut, whore, or gossiper.  
  
"Hey sexy" she purred into his ear. He tried to shrug her off but she was too persistent.  
  
"What do you what?" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well it's just that I heard some very interesting news a few minutes ago." She said.  
  
"Oh *really*? I never would have guessed" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Lily said..." This immediately grabbed his attention. "She said that you two are going out. Now this can't be true can it?" //oh my god, she's bothering me for *this*"\\  
  
"Yeah we are," he said dully. She had a look of pure terror and astonishment on her face.  
  
"No way! She is so boring and ugly and unimaginative and weird-" James cut her off.  
  
"You know Maria it sounds like you're describing your self so I would shut up if I were you" Oh this got her ticked. But she had no comeback so she stormed back towards the common room. As she entered she heard muffled sobs coming from the direction of the worn in red couch in front of the fire. She approached and found a head of passionate red hear on the pillow crying.  
  
"What are you crying for slut?" asked Maria. Lily slowly lifted her head and looked into the amber eyes of Maria with her own emerald ones. Lily did not say anything but simply headed for the dorms. But Maria wasn't finished with her yet.  
  
"Oh no you don't whore. Come back her!" she screeched. Lily simply ignored her. Maria ran up to her, grabbed the back of her cloak and pushed her up against the nearest wall.  
  
"How could you? I marked him as *mine* last year! You are such a slut!" she slapped her across her cheek. Lily whimpered.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
  
"Why? WHY! Because you took *my* man!!!" She slapped her again.  
  
"Get off of me!" Lily started to struggle and kick and try to get away. However Maria had her in a position in which Lily wasn't able to do much. Maria took her fist and punched her in the stomach...hard. So Lily started to scream.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!" Lily started to cry, and then to her immense relief the portrait swung open.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BITCH! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" bellowed an enraged James. Maria slowly let go of the red head and she slowly slid the wall. Maria started to back away in fear. James looked furious, no not furious, there's not even a word for how pissed he looked right now.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!" he screamed.  
  
"N-n-nothing J-James." she stuttered  
  
"IT SURE AS HELL DIDNT LOOK LIKE NOTHING!"  
  
"I-I-'m s-s-sorry James"  
  
"Sorry? SORRY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Remus and Sirius walked into the room.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" asked Remus.  
  
"THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN WAS BEATING UP LILY!" That was when Sirius and Remus noticed Lily laying on a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing. James slowly advanced on Maria. When they were barely a foot apart he spoke in a harsh barely audible tone.  
  
"I swear if you EVER even look her way you will be so fucking sorry!" he walked away from her to tend to Lily, where Remus and Sirius were already comforting her. 


	12. Graduation

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! This is the last chapter! Well I hope you like how I end it!  
  
Disclaimer: Are you really that slow? Come on you know you get it! I own nothing, except the plot! (And the poem)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lily was on her way to transfiguration. Ever since the incident with Maria (which was about 6 months ago. I know I'm rushing through the time really fast but yeah whatever), James had insisted on walking her to the classes that he didn't have with her even if it resulted in him being late to one of his own classes. She had repeatedly protested to him but he just wouldn't take no for an answer. Ever since that fateful day Maria acted like both Lily and James didn't exist, fully believing the threat he had given her. Lily sat in her seat and James rushed to his own class to get there in time. A few minutes later after class had started the same boy who had delivered the roses 6 months before was in the classroom again.  
  
"Don't tell me another delivery!" exclaimed Mrs. McGonagal, extremely agitated.  
  
"Y-y-yes Professor"  
  
"I don't have time for silly disruptions! Who is it for?"  
  
"L-l-lily E-vans"  
  
"Again! Right over here" she sighed and went back to teaching as the boy gave her another batch of flowers, lilies this time, and rushed out of the room. Lily opened the card and was surprised to see a poem! She read on...  
  
I Love the way you feel in my arms I could get lost in your charms I Love how you look into my eyes And your touch makes me feel like I'm flying in the skies  
  
I Love the way you talk I could get lost as I watch your steps when you walk I Love the way your hair falls on your face And your touch has this special feeling grace  
  
I Love the way you say "I Love You" Oh if only you knew I want to be yours forever I know our love will never sever  
  
Lily I love you, James Potter.  
  
Lily sighed and smiled. As class ended she rushed to find James. She ran to the Great Hall and immediately spotted him laughing with Remus and Sirius down the table. She hurried over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"James that was SO sweet!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah! I'm glad you liked it"  
  
"Like it? I LOVED it!" She proved this to him by kissing him full on the lips. She pulled back and he looked surprised but immediately broke into a wide grin.  
  
"So did you write it?" asked Lily as she filled her plate.  
  
"Yeah I did"  
  
"Really? I didn't know you wrote poetry?" she said  
  
"Don't normally. Just thought you'd like it"  
  
"Yeah well I did!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The year passed by in a blur of memories. As much as everyone didn't want to admit it, it was now graduation day.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe were graduating!" said Lily happily as she sat down in the chairs for the reception which was to start in 15 minutes. Each Gryfindor was clad in red and gold graduation robes; Slytherins were in green and silver, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also clad in their colors well (not sure what their colors are).  
  
"I can't believe it either." Said James. "It seems like just yesterday that you were being sorted"  
  
"Oh I know! I mean after we graduate today, we'll barely be able to see each other" she added sadly. "We have to promise to stay in touch ok?" she asked leaning over James so that she was directing to Remus and Sirius as well.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I will keep in touch." Said Remus.  
  
"I cross my heart, hope to die, that I will stay in touch" said Sirius  
  
"Yeah I promise too" said James kissing her on the cheek. Dumbledore started to begin the ceremony. Just about everyone's parents were there. Lily's parents, James' parents, Remus' parents, damn even Sirius's parents were there! (you all know what I'm talking about with Sirius' parents if you've read OotP)  
  
"Hello fine ladies and gentleman, we are here today for a very happy event. However you are associated with the people on this stage, either by blood or just being their friend you should wish them luck. For they are entering the real world, a world with no mercy. I have had the pleasure of meeting each and every person, and I must tell you that I have no doubt whatsoever that they will succeed in their lives. And now I will call the students up to receiver their diplomas and then The Head Boy and Head Girl (I know I didn't tell you who it was before but it's Lily and James) will give their speech." The crowd cheered as each student was called.  
  
"Remus Lupin" Remus walked up to Dumbledore and took the diploma then shook his hand. "You will amount to great things Remus. You are a very great man"  
  
"Sirius Black" Sirius also walked over. "Ah Mr. Black, the resident prankster. I hope you never lose that charm of yours."  
  
"James Potter" James slowly walked up. He was nervous, this was it. "Mr. Potter, I should hope that you always keep your great personality, you are an amazing person" He walked off blushing crimson.  
  
"Lily Evans" //well here goes nothing\\ she thought to herself. The headmaster handed over her diploma. "Lily, you are such a sweet woman. I know you will lead a wonderful and happy life." Lily went and sat back down but James wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Sirius, where's James?"  
  
"Um he's just preparing something"  
  
"Don't tell me a prank! It's graduation day for god's sake!"  
  
"No! You think he would pull a prank with out me! Oh the thought of it!" he said laughing. Remus had this weird smile on his face.  
  
"Remus, what's with you?" He snapped back.  
  
"What? Oh nothing. Just thinking"  
  
"Well we know you haven't changed at all." Said Sirius.  
  
"Oh Shutup." Dumbledore started to speak again.  
  
"And now can we have Lily Evans and James Potter out Head Boy and Girl" Lily slowly walked up. Then James came up from the other side of the room.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked in a hushed voice as they reached the podium.  
  
"Just making sure everything is ready"  
  
"Ready for what?" But James never answered her question.  
  
"You'll see later, we have to give our speeches" He took in a deep breath and began.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentleman and my fellow students. Here we have ended an era in our lives, and era in my life that I wish I could live over and over again. My seven years at Hogwarts have been so memorable, and they have showed me things I could never even comprehend before.. We are going into a new era and opening the door. What's past this door, none of us really know, all we know is that we are prepared for whatever comes our way and will welcome all the surprises happily. I wish all of you luck on your journey and may you all live your days to the fullest." The crowed roared (no pun intended lol). Lily stepped up and began her speech as well.  
  
"Yes well it seems my comrade, and friend has said pretty much everything already. But he missed one thing" She winked at him. "He missed love. Now I know you are all thinking 'what does that have to do with us graduating?' Well love is all you need in life. Love lifts us to the skies. If you have love, you have everything you need. Love is like oxygen. So if you go through life and something gets you down, just know that some one somewhere cares for you. Someone is thinking about you. I know I will never forget *any* of you. Good luck"  
  
The crowd was cheering and shouting, it was deafening. She turned to James but he wasn't there. //Damn! Where does he keep disappearing to!\\ She went to find her parents. They were a few feet away talking to James' parents.  
  
"Yes it was so sweet of you to take her in last summer. But there was this emergency business meeting in Japan." Said Lily's mom.  
  
"Oh it was really no problem, she is so well behaved! Oh and her and James are so cute together." Said James mom, otherwise know as Jill.  
  
"Yes, I agree very much"  
  
"Hey mum" interrupted Lily.  
  
Her mother turned towards her. She swept her in her arms and exclaimed "Oh dear! We are so proud of you!"  
  
"Mom I can't breath" Her mom let go but then her dad pulled her into an even more forceful hug.  
  
"Oh sweetie! You grew up so fast!"  
  
"Dad you're choking me!" She wasn't lying either. Her face was beginning to get a purple tinge to it. He let go of her.  
  
"Mom, Dad I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go try to find James." She walked off to find Sirius; he probably knew where James was. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see Remus.  
  
"Oh hey Remus."  
  
"James is looking for you"  
  
"Really! Where is he! I haven't seen him since the speech"  
  
"Yeah great job by the way, anyways he's over there" He was pointing his finger to the lake. At first she didn't see him but then he saw his back turned from her, he was sitting on the edge of the lake.  
  
"Oh thanks Remus!" she rushed off over to James.  
  
"James?" she asked when she was about 2 feet behind him. He stood up and slowly turned towards her. He had a look of nervousness on his face and the same guitar in his hand from the beach. She was puzzled. //What's going on? \\ He took a slow shuddering breath and strummed the strings to make sure they were in tune and then began to sing.  
  
"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
  
All I wanna do is grow old with you"  
  
//Lily remembered that first day of 6th year after Potions when the Professor had taken off points for 'flirting'. She thought he hated her but when she began to cry he had held her and comforted her.\\  
  
"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
  
build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you"  
  
//She thought of the time they had snuck into Hogsmeade. And when she had tried on the dresses. They all thought she was so beautiful; they have no idea how good she felt after that.\\  
  
"I'll miss you  
  
Kiss you  
  
give you my coat when you are cold"  
  
//She remembered the time she had told James was ready, that she really did like him. "Lily are you cold?"  
  
"Just a bit"  
  
"Come here" She obeyed and went over to him. He opened up his towel and wrapped it around them both. Lily fit so perfectly into him, it was almost weird how well they went with each other. Lily just realized something.  
  
"James, I'm ready..."\\  
  
"Need you  
  
feed you  
  
even let ya hold the remote control"  
  
//She thought of the time she sang to James at the beach. The whole time she was singing she was looking straight into James' bright golden eyes. She truly meant what she was singing. She set the guitar down and there was silence between them. He walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Lily you are so amazing and beautiful, what did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered back. "Love me for who I am" He kissed her softly on the lips. Sparks flew. Neither wanted this moment to end. They wanted to linger in it forever....\\  
  
"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
  
I wanna grow old with you"  
  
James set the guitar down and slowly approached her. He tilted up her chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Then much to Lily's surprise he bent down on one knee, her hands in his....  
  
"Lily I love you so much. You're my whole world, the air I breathe, If I didn't have you in my life I don't know what I would do. You're so beautiful and loving. I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife" He let go of her hands and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box to show her, It was a beautiful diamond ring. A solitary tear slid down Lily's cheek. Was that a bad thing? He was starting to get worried, she wasn't answering.  
  
"Yes" James smiled at Lily who smiled back. He stood back up and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
"Lily, I love you"  
  
"I love you too James." He pressed his lips to hers, this kiss was more passionate then either had ever experienced, it was kiss of true love...  
  
A/N: yeah well that's the end! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ::MWUAH!:: Heehee well I hope you liked my story! Maybe you should check out my other one, "There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate" Thanks so much!  
  
Love,  
  
Alysia  
  
A.k.a. Superduperducky 


End file.
